Encontrando la Felicidad
by Hina Lightwood
Summary: em Mi sueño pude ver como el me salvaba, en ves de mi hermano, ella lo salvo a el, ahi lo comprendi todo...  kutau y amuto! espero que les guste es mi primer one-shot! sena buenos y lean! R&R, ustedes me dicen si lo continuo! xD UTAU POV.


_Bueno aquí un fic, mi primer one-shot!_

_De verdad no sean malos y lean, comenten si pueden, me hacen sentir feliz_

_Cuando atravieso la raya, caigo en un vacio. Mis las salen, pero no soy capaz de moverlas, siento como la angustia me invade cada vez mas. Estos sentimientos cada vez me debilitan mas. Miro hacia al frente, veo que en tus ojos no hay ni una pisca de compasión, solo esperas a que pueda batir mis alas aun estando asi._

_Esta vez siento un horrible dolor en la espalda, mis alas desaparecen, pluma por pluma, como si me las estuvieran arrancando. Agua salada recorre mi mejillas. Sabia que si mis alas desaparecen…moriré, aun asi tu no mueves ni un dedo._

_Vi como una mano se extiende haci mi, pero no es la tuya. Yo sin dudar la cojo. Cuando la toco siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi brazo y las famosas mariposas en el estomago. Cuando pude salir de ahí, veo quien eres en realidad. Mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por minuto._

_Me abrazaste._

_Ahí lo entiendo todo. Siempre crei amar a mi hermano, pero no era asi, estaba equivocada. El no me ayudo a salir salir. Al cambio tu me ayudaste, no mori por tuayuda, con toda tu fuerza, me salvaste. Cuando me abrazaste, sentí tu alivio al poder haberme salvado. Yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas. Siempre lo supe, pero lo negaba. Ahora se que te amo con todo mi ser y soy correspondida._

_Al lado de mi hermano aparece una luz que luego se transforma en una chica de piel blanca, pelo rosa hasta las rodillas, ojos ambarinos, un vestido blanco puro y unas alas en su espalda. Vi como unas cadenas con puntas atrapan a mi hermano. Pero ella con todo su esfuerzo logra quitare esas enredaderas. Ella esta todo sangrienta por haber arrancado las cadenas con puntas del cuerpo de mi hermano. Lo abraza. Como por arte de magia, mi hermano reacciona._

_Ahora que acepte mis sentimientos, veo todo con claridad. Lo que yo no quería entender era que mi hermano no me podía salvar, ya que el también estaba atrapado. No me podría salvar aunque quisiera. El tiene suerte, en su vida pareció un ángel para salvarlo de esas cadenas que lo someten. Al igual que yo, ahora tiene a alguien que lo quiera y lo salve cuando este atrapado._

_Ella dirije su mirada a mi. Sonríe. Se acerca a mi cuidosamente como queriendo no ahuyentarme. Me abrazas. Este abrazo es diferente. Es como queriendo decirme que coji el camino correcto, que al fin me libere de los sentimientos falsos, logrando alcanzar la felicidad._

_Nunca en mi vida crei que fuera verdad, siempre crei esto como un mito. Cuando estaba en easter, siempre trataste de arreglar los problemas hablando y yo siempre te heria hasta al punto de poder matarte, pero tu felicidad me lleno, logrando que me diera cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Ahora se mas que nunca que tenias la razón, la felicidad es dura de alcanzar, hay muchos obstáculos que tienes que aprender a reconocer, pero aun asi se alcanza._

_Mi amiga peli-rosa se separa de mi con una sonrisa que haría que a cualquiera se le pegara. Esa sonrisa me dice que al fin lograste tu cometido, comprender lo que tratabas de transmitir. Tomas la mano de mi amor. Algo que me pone un poco celosa. Los dos levantan las manos de las cuales salen un brillo. Mi hermano y yo ahora estamos uno al lado del otro. Nos están curando las heridas._

-utau? Ya despertaste?-me pregunto mi mama

-si, mama-grite-"asi que todo fue un sueño, gracias amu, se que fue obra tuya"-pense

-baja a desyunar, ya esta servido –dijo mi mama

-ya voy!-grite

Me levante de mi cama sonriendo. Me cambie la pillama. Me puse una falda blanca de tres vueltas, un polo del mismo color, unas botas altas de color marron. Me peine mi dorado y largo pelo para luego recogérmelo en una cola de caballo pero dejando unos mechones y el flequillo adelante. Es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando.

Baje para ir al comedor. Mi sorpresa fue cuando vi a mi hermano, a amu y kukai hablando animadamente en la sala.

-utau! Hasta que al fin despertaste, llegamos hace como dos horas con kukai, me lo encontré en la calle y decidimos venir-me dijo, sonrio –te queda hermoso el pelo haci! Utau te ves hermosa-dijo abrazándome mi peli-rosa amiga

-gracias-vi como kukai se sonrojaba al verme

-utau, puedes ir a comprar algunos alimentos-me dijo mama

-claro, amu, me acompañas?-le pregunte

-mejor que te acompañe kukai-sonrio picara –te servirá

-claro-susurre, sabia que ella estaba consiente de mis sentimientos

-bueno, vámonos utau!-kukai me cojio de la mano para luego salir por la puerta

Estuvimos un rato caminando en sliencio con las manos cojidas, cualquiera diría que eramos novios. Me sonroje ante tal pensamiento.

-utau tengo algo que decirte-me dio kukai parando en un parque

-dime-dije haciéndome la desentendida

-bueno, es que yo…

-te amo-termine por el

-e…en serio?-pregunto

-claro que si tontico-le dije con una sonrisa

-yo también te amo-dijo antes de besarme

Pase mis brazos por su cuello y el me cojio de la cintura.

. . .

-ya llegamos-dije entrando en mi casa

-okari-dijo amu

-amu!-me tire a abrazarla-gracias-susurre, ella embozo una sonrisa

-de nada utau, por algo somos mejores amigas, no?-susurro

-y dime que paso con mi hermano? Ya se confesaron?-pregunte separándome de ella

-s…si

-te felicito-dije

-gracias-sonrio

El resto del dia la pasamos entre risas y bromas. Fue el mejor dia de mi vida. Gracias a mi mejor amiga. Ahora encontré al amor de mi vida y mi hermano ikuto también. Todos somos felices. Ahí algo que aprendi.

_El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, aveces es solo una ilucion_

_Que debemos qprender a a distinguir, realidad o fantasia, hay diferencias_

_Que solo se ven con el alma, ahora le agradesco mucho a mi amiga por ayudarme _

_A hacerme comprender el significado de_

"_encontrando la felicidad"_

_Bueno aquí esta este one-shot que hice en clase de bilogía, estaba muy aburrida asi que coji mi cuardo y… simplemente salió_

_Espero que les guste! Es Amuto y Kutau_

_R&R_


End file.
